


Bubba x Thomas Whump- Drowning

by Disgusting_Depravity



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Saw (Movies), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Black Out, Blood, Blood and Injury, Dehumanization, Dehumanized, Drowning, Injury, M/M, Mention Nubbins Sawyer, Mentioned Amanda Young, Mentioned Robert “Chop Top” Sawyer, Passing Out, Torture, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disgusting_Depravity/pseuds/Disgusting_Depravity
Relationships: Thomas Hewitt/Bubba Sawyer
Kudos: 13





	Bubba x Thomas Whump- Drowning

Bubba sat in the corner of the pig pen, looking out at the painted sky, it looked magical, the sun was setting and clouds wisped across in orange and pink mixtures on the ‘canvas’. It’s the only thing that calmed him after the beatings, the torture he was put through. His bones ached, his skin was bruised and covered in welts, everything hurt but it felt great to rest on the soft hay Thomas finally replaced after weeks. Though the whole pen still smelt like shit, yet it had a nice earthy smell too that made him feel even better.

But then the worst thing could happen, Bubba thought it was over, he was hoping to never see Thomas again today, but there he was, looking furious as he stomped down the hill, nearing Bubba.

It didn’t take long for him to arrive down there. What was he so mad about? Bubba knew he didn’t do anything, goddamnit...was it Nubbins? Maybe it was Choptop pissing him off again, fuck it, it could’ve been Amanda, but why would he take it out on him.

Bubba then looked up at the other big man, he couldn’t speak but his non-masked expression showed all his confusion. Thomas took it away ever since he was stuck in the pen, it was the only thing that could shield his vulnerability, and Thomas loved that. 

The black haired man then grabbed Bubba by the shock collar that had been forcibly put around his neck. Thomas looked into Bubba’s deep brown eyes that were beginning to widen. He then grunted, still full of fury from what must’ve went down in the house. That’s when he yanked Bubba over to his water bucket that he drank from, it was nearly full to the top since ‘the pig’ hardly had any time to drink after beatings since he was usually passed out.

Thomas looked into the water, and so did Bubba, ones face looked excited, almost pleased. The others struck with fear and panic. Bubba struggled against the other mans grip but it was no use, so he gave up, almost going limp, hoping Thomas would just leave him alone. He had to be teasing him right? Wrong.

Thomas dunked Bubba’s head down into the water, and when he tried to grab the sides of the wooden bucket, Thomas would stamp his foot down on Bubba’s arm, making him scream in pain, yet it was muffled by the suffocating water. And he scraped on the sides of the wood, leaving chips of wood lodged in his fingernails, the more he did it, the deeper the wood pushed into his fingers, blood streaked down his hands. 

Then Thomas pulled Bubba up, right before he blacked out, he got a few deep breaths in before he was pushed back in, hands slick with metallic blood still dripping out of his now cracked nails. Bubba felt as if he was going to actually die this time, Thomas was gonna kill him. And no matter how hard he screamed, no one could hear him, except the man above him, who he heard chuckling even from down under the water.

His salted tears mixed with the liquid, and his eyes fluttered as he went limp, this is when he dies, he’s gonna fucking die. Something told him deep down this was all his fault. But he was brought back with a hard pull, his eyes, they became wide like a deer in headlights as he was promptly thrown onto the side of the pen, stabbed in the back and arms by unkempt broken wood. Bubba yelped and then glanced down at his hands, they were covered in sticky maroon blood. He felt himself sinking so hard, after a few seconds he felt nauseous then he finally blacked out, was this heaven? Was he dead? Damn did he hope so.

Sadly Bubba heard Thomases laughing, and then the pen door slammed shut. Bubba’s sobs reached the warm Texan air, where he knew he couldn’t be heard by any of his family. He really just wanted to die.  
Please Let Him Die


End file.
